


Nightlight

by Tedah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Derek has his turn dealing with the nightly duties of the father of a traumatized child.Alternatively the one where Derek is a sappy wolf very much in love with his husband while comforting their child.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunsetdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/gifts).



> This is part of a wonderful little drabble exchange happening on discord  
> Prompt: what is that?  
> this foray into fluff again is doing me a world of good.

Derek was warm and comfortable when the insistent push of a foot against his leg woke him up along with something garbled coming from Stiles’ side of the bed.

“What’s that?”

“I said it’s your turn,” Stiles repeated, his voice muffled by the pillow he’d smushed his face into. Derek was about to ask again when he heard their daughter wake up with a gasp. The way Stiles’ powers tuned into the kid was almost scary sometimes, but the predictive abilities Stiles had developed did a lot to soothe the anxiety Derek had over being responsible for something as precious and fragile as a human child. It only took one more meaningful push against the small of his back to boost Derek out of bed.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He stifled a yawn, running a hand through his hair as he padded towards Claudia’s room.

“Dad?” he heard her whisper in the dark, the light from the glow in the dark moon and stars on her ceiling long since faded.

“It’s me, Clauds,” he reassured her, flashing her his red eyes and listening to her tiny heart slow down to the rabbit fast thumping. “What’s wrong?” He asked, as he sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table, flooding the room with warm light.

She scooted closer immediately, worming her way under his arm and into his lap, with blankets and everything.

“I dreamed the bad men were coming.” It was barely a whisper, her warm breath brushing against Derek’s collarbone making the words sink into his skin to weigh on his lungs. He wrapped a protective arm around her back, tucking his chin over her head.

“It’s not going to happen, baby. Uncle Chris and Uncle Peter took care of them and you know your Papa and I would never let anything happen to you,” he murmured, keeping his voice low and soothing.

“But what if they sneak in?” She insisted, clutching to his shirt. Derek’s heart clenched at that, he could hear his own fears echoed in her voice, images of fire and destruction impossible to forget.

“Come on, I’m going to show you something.” Derek bundled her up with her blanket and picked her up easily, walking quietly out the back and to the treeline. Derek hoisted Claudia up on his shoulders and walked up to one of the trees where an intricate carving was visible.

“What is that?” she asked, reaching out to touch the lines and whorls etched into the bark.

After Laura’s death Derek had always felt responsible for protecting everyone around him, but nothing made him feel safer than having Stiles in his bed, an arm wrapped protectively around Derek’s chest and his magic permeating the air.

“That’s your Papa, watching over us, even when we sleep, making sure no one can sneak in to harm his baby girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having the time of my life dippin gmy toes into Teen Wolf again, share some love in the comments if you want me to keep wading into deeper waters and eventually drown (like I did for some other fandom we won't name)  
> you can find me [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
